


Small Fry

by AmbecaWatson



Series: Just little old unkillable prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first DESTIEL FOREVER fic challenge<br/>Prompt #78<br/>The Ghostfacers meet up with Team Free Will and for the first time they see the way Dean and Cas act around each other. When they hear the story of how Cas brought Dean back from the dead they say something among the lines of “We told you gay love can pierce through the veil of death”) much to Sam’s amusement, Cas’s confusion & Dean’s spluttering denials.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Fry

Sam and Dean had caught wind of a case that very much looked like your standard salt and burn ghost deal, a little lame perhaps, but still a job.

When they rolled into town, Dean said that they needed to get some food before they started their research, but Sam wasn’t hungry and instead already booted up his computer, hacked into the nearest wifi with a strong signal and found the online data base of the local newspaper. A few minutes later, when Dean had just placed his order, Sam had already found some info about the Cohen Mansion where three local teenagers had been murdered last week.

Before Dean had finished his burger and Sam was about 90% sure that the ghost was Isaiah Cohen, the man who had built the house after he came here from Europe in the late 1930s, the faces of two all to familiar people appeared next to their table.

“Hey hey, if it isn’t the biggest douchnozzles we’ve ever seen. Sam and Dean.” 

“Ed? Harry?”

“Yeah.”

“Hi.”

Dean groaned. “I thought you two weren’t working together anymore?”

“Nah, we had our differences, but nothing can keep the ghostfacers apart for too long, am I right, Ed?”

“Word,” Ed quipped, but seemed relieved that Harry had forgiven him his invention of Thinman and the rest.

“So, do you wanna come to our motel and have a look at our data? We’ve been here longer than you, so we might know something you don’t.”

“Yeah, ok.” Sam shrugged and looked at Dean.

“Awesome,” Dean groaned as he got up and put a few bills next to his empty plate. “Let’s go.”

 

Turns out Ed and Harry had come to the same conclusion that Sam had come to, and they were all sure that they were looking for Isaiah Cohen, who had been stabbed to death by his own mother, because she had been mad about his emigration while she and his father ended up in a concentration camp and only she had survived it. After she had killed her son, she had shot herself.

“So it could actually be two ghosts at once,” Harry told them, "but people have only seen Isaiah around before, sometimes they say he walks around in the house and they see a frail old man completely in black.” Harry used his best sensationalistic voice.

“Dude, guy was murdered by his mother.”

“And?”

“If she was alive and strong enough to stab a man, he can’t be walking around looking like an old dude ghost. You do the math, she would have been dead before she’d seen her son in his twilight years. You call this research? Probably asked all the crazy old ladies around here, huh?”

“Dude, go easy on ‘em. They got pretty solid info, but the thing with the old man really is crap,” Sam admitted to them, with an emphatic pained smile that made his forehead cringe.

“Yeah, ok maaaaybe some of the things were off, but you don’t disrespect the old ladies, man. They see everything and hear everything and their ginger bread flavoured cookies-” Harry told them but Dean’s phone rang midsentence.

“Hang on, I gotta take this.” He answered the call, “Cas?” and went outside while Sam good-naturedly and with only the faintest expression of strained nerves in his face, listened to more of Ed’s and Harry’s adventures in research.

After a few minutes, Dean came back in and answered Sam’s questioning gaze with: “Cas is on his way. He saw the article as well and wants to hunt.”

“Dean, you know he’s no good at it.”

“I know, I know, but he insisted.”

Sam still looked unsure, not wanting to strain Cas’ borrowed grace perhaps, but Dean continued.

“Look he’s like an hour out and he wants to feel useful. ‘sides we got enough backup, he probably doesn’t even need to do anything. I say we wait until he gets here, then we‘ll find some shovels and dig old man Isaiah and his mommy dearest up and light some bones.”

“Ha see, now you also say he’s an old man!” Harry said excitedly and Dean just hid his face in his palm in response.

 

About an hour later they heard a knock at the door and when Sam let Cas in, Ed and Harry completely freaked out.

“Oh my god, oh my god. No not him again,” and ran into the adjourning bathroom, locking and bolting the door behind them.

“Dude,” Dean grinned and walked over to give Cas a hug. “What did you do to them?”

“I don’t know, they reacted exactly the same way when they first saw me, I thought we had gotten past that.”

“Get out of there,” Dean hammered at the door. 

“You don’t understand, that’s a freakin’ Angel of the Lord,” Ed stammered.

“Yeah, I know. Known the guy for years, he’s nice… in a goofy, sorta spaced out way.” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and Cas, Sam with a gleeful smile and crossed arms, Cas with his head tilted to the side and frowning.

They had to wait for about two minutes before the bathroom door opened and two scared pairs of ghostfacer eyes peeked out.

“You sure he’s safe to be around?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with emphasis and raised eyebrows.

“Dude you gotta do better than that.” Ed said.

“Yeah, tell us all about it.”

“It’s kinda a long story.”

“Hey, we got all night while we’re digging up graves, right?”

 

They told them all about what they had experienced with Cas while they packed their gear, and headed to the cemetery. They took the ghostfacer’s van, much to Dean’s dismay, but he was also focused on telling them the story of how they came to know Cas, so he didn’t mind so much not to have to concentrate on driving right now.

Ed and Harry had, during their research, also found out where the two ghost candidates had been buried. The story lasted well through Sam, Dean and Cas digging up the first grave, and half the second because Harry had yelled “I’ve got a stitch” and had lumbered out of the half dug grave. After that Ed had shovelled so randomly that most earth fell back in so the other three had intervened and had dug the second graves together as well.

Then they paused for a while with the story, while they salted and burned the corpses, everyone alert in case the ghosts had something against it, but nothing happened. The bones crackled away into dust and they returned sore and exhausted to their motel, while Dean told them about how Cas had become human and about how April had killed him and how Dean had made it possible for him to come back.

“Wait so you’re telling us how Cas had gotten you out of hell, basically bringing you back from the dead and you did the same for him?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, again with the emphatic expression, and the ‘what of it’ meaning.

Ed looked at Harry on the shotgun seat with a smug all-knowing expression.

“Gay love, bro.”

“That’s right.” They fistbumped. “Gay love can pierce through the veil of death,” Harry sighed.

“Guys, what are you talking about?” Dean frowned. 

Cas on his one side, did his ‘confused head tilt’ shtick again while Sammy looked at Dean gleefully, softly hopping up and down on his seat.

“That’s not… it’s not like that, I mean… Cas, say something.” He looked at Cas, who only squinty eyed him. “Sam? C’mon Sam, you know we’re not… right?” but Sam didn’t help him out either, his smirk only growing wider.

“Dude, relax. We are the last people to judge you if you like an angel shoved up yours,” Ed said.

“This can’t be true.” Dean said, his face flaming red and the blush already creeping down his neck.

“That’s right, Dean.” Cas spoke up and Dean hoped to finally get some support, but his face only grew redder and more embarrassed when Cas went on, “I was never in your…” but he stopped himself when Dean’s facial colour turned an alarming shade of pink now and it wasn’t getting better when Harry took the word again.

“Yeah, well maybe you’re not taking it, but your angel is. Either way,” they turned around the corner and parked the van in the motel car park, “it was nice. You know, we could hardly believe or understand half of all the shit you had to deal with, but it’s not like we’re stupid.” They got out of the van, walked up the stairs and finished their conversation in the Winchester’s room.

“Yeah dudes, even if you like to treat us that way often.” Ed said. “It’s ok, mostly. We get it. There are bigger fish than us out there, and ghost hunts ain’t the most prestigious or dangerous gigs out there, but trust me Dean, we know when we’re being told a love story.”

“Absolutely, and not one of those ‘boy meets girl’ and they face some lame ass bullshit like misunderstandings-

“Or crazy mothers-in-law-”

“Or being with the wrong partner-”

“Classic one, Ed.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Anyway, the main thing is,” Harry spoke to them again, “your love has endured so much. Death, betrayal, war against good and evil, and you choose each other over armies and freakin’ global catastrophes every time. I mean what more can you possibly want? That is some epic,” he emphasised the word with his voice and a gesture of his hands, “love story you guys got going there.”

“The greatest love story ever told.” Ed provided the endnote to Harry’s speech.

“True that brother,” Harry clapped Ed’s back and they got out of the room, leaving the others speechless, in Dean‘s case completely stunned, and with a giant, like the size of Mexico giant, elephant in the room.

 

They had decided to just go to bed after that, Dean had obviously not wanted to discuss a single word of what Ed and Harry had said and in the morning after saying goodbye, the ghostfacers had taken off in their van while Sam, Dean and Cas stuck around to see if there wasn’t another bit of Isaiah and his mother around here somewhere. 

They sat in the diner that they had been in when they first got into town, Dean was sitting across from Sam and Cas had taken the seat next to Dean as if it was completely logical to do that. 

The underlying tension that was in the air could almost be cut with a knife and Sam looked at Dean and Cas with a peeved expression, but didn’t say a word.

When their orders came, Cas looked at Dean’s plate with big eyes. His own burger came without extra fries, and Sam caught him looking at them now and again and then Cas obviously decided to be brave and just take one. Sam’s eyebrows shot up when Dean didn’t object, not even when Cas even dipped the fry into Dean’s ketchup as well before he ate it. Whenever Sam had tried to steal from Dean’s plate he had gotten a slap to the hand.

After their meal, they drove back to the motel to pack their stuff, their longer search having turned up with nothing at all. Sam exited the car and went towards their door while Dean hung back until Cas climbed out the backseat.

“You know Cas, I was thinking. Maybe when you got time, the two of us could do something together.”

“Like going on a hunt?”

“No, I meant more like, uhhh, dinner and a movie?”

Cas smiled at Dean. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Great,” Dean cleared his throat and Sam watched his brother walk over to him, feeling like he’d never grinned so widely in his life.

“Shut up, Sammy.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were thinking it.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They rolled out of town, having come here for nothing but a small fry job, but leaving it, seeing big meaningful changes ahead. Sometimes a small fry can pierce through the veil of denial as if it had never been there.


End file.
